


Try Again.

by windblowsslowly



Series: The Prodigy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly
Summary: Coba lagi aja. Siapa tau beruntung. Siapa tau.....
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Series: The Prodigy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Try Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wjwjwcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjwjwcry/gifts).



> Lagi-lagi, spin-off The Prodigy.
> 
> ENJOY

Haechan bosan. Haechan terlahir sebagai seorang ‘LEE’, _upper clans_ terhormat dan kaya raya membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Prinsip keluarganya ialah mengedepankan dan menjunjung tinggi _pride, fame, and_ _power._ Prinsip itu turun-temurun diberikan pada seluruh keluarga ‘LEE’ untuk menjaga keberadaan ‘LEE’. Maka dari itu, seluruh elemen kehidupan Haechan diatur dan disesuaikan menurut prinsip-prinsip dan aturan keluarga. Haechan tidak diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih jalan hidup maupun hal yang disukainya. Ia hanya bisa menurut.

Sejak TK sampai SMA, ia masuk ke sekolah terpandang yang dipilihkan keluarganya. Les, kelas tambahan, ekstrakurikuler semua dipilihkan untuk mempertahankan martabat keturunan ‘LEE’. Haechan bosan sekali. Belum lagi anak-anak di sekolahnya memiliki latar belakang yang mirip dengannya. Haechan benar-benar bosan sekali dengan hidup dan lingkungannya. _Thing that keep him alive just annoy his cousin._ Apalagi Kak Mark. Kalau Jeno dan Felix sih sudah kebal dengannya.

Haechan menemukan hal yang membuatnya tertarik saat ayahnya memberikannya komputer dengan fasilitas canggih dan internet super cepat saat liburan sekolah. Ayahnya bilang, “Kalo kamu emang anak Papa, walaupun kamu gak suka keluarga ‘LEE’, kamu harusnya suka ini. Kalo kamu anak Papa beneran, ini harusnya dunia kamu. Kalo kamu anak Papa beneran sih tapi.”

Haechan saat itu mendelik tidak suka, “Emangnya aku bukan?”

Ayahnya mengangkat bahu, cuek, “Gak tau juga, ya.”

Oke.

Tapi, sepertinya Haechan betul anak ayahnya. Karena seketika Haechan masuk ke _Cyber World_ seperti kata Ayahnya. Menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk main _games_ atau menyelami internet. Haechan sampai _skip_ makan dan mandi. Ia hanya akan keluar kamar saat ibu nya mengancam akan mematikan listrik di kamarnya. Haechan bahkan melewatkan _gathering_ keluarga. Ibunya selalu marah dan mengomel karena kebiasaan barunya ini, tapi, ada Ayahnya yang membela dengan dalih calon ‘ _Honorable Prodigy Nordenium’_ . Padahal, Haechan tidak kepikiran sampai situ. Ia tentu saja senang bisa melewatkan _gathering_ yang sangat amat membosankan.

Kesukaan Haechan menyelami _Cyber World_ berlangsung sampai masa kini. Sampai ia mendaftarkan diri dan lulus sebagai _Nordenians._

Haechan menemukan hal yang membuatnya tertantang pertama kali adalah ketika menemui _ip address_ dengan _id ‘sheep’_ . Satu-satunya _ip address_ yang bisa 'menyelam' sedalam dirinya. Yang ternyata, berubah menjadi saingannya di kampus. Menjadi _roommate_ nya. Menjadi _teammate_ nya. Yangyang. Yangyang satu-satunya hal dan orang yang menantang dalam hidupnya. Bukan Jeno (walaupun ia sering sekali dibandingkan dengannya), bukan Felix, Jaemin maupun Renjun. Hanya Yangyang saja.

Yangyang itu menyebalkan, aneh dan suka membuatnya kesal. Namun, Haechan tidak bisa berkilah bahwa Yangyang itu cerdas. Benar-benar _rival_ seimbang dirinya. Awalnya, ia pikir akan mudah beradaptasi dengan Yangyang karena mereka pada ‘level’ yang sama dengannya. Tapi, Yangyang memberikan tatapan tidak suka padanya sejak pertama bertemu dan secara terang-terangan menampilkan ketidaksukaannya pada keluarga ‘LEE’. Pada ia dan Jeno terutama.

Sikap _antic_ Yangyang ini pula yang membuatnya semakin tertantang untuk membuktikan kemampuan dirinya dan Haechan yang berbeda dari keluarga ‘LEE’. Haechan tetap belajar dengan giat, tetap menyelami internet, berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya, agar Yangyang tahu Haechan sama cerdasnya dengannya. Sangat _compatible_ menjadi lawannya.

Dibalik tingkah dan sikap keduanya yang selalu bertengkar di depan umum, dimana saja, keduanya bisa dibilang berteman baik. Walaupun, sudah pasti, keduanya tidak akan mengakuinya. Kiamat bisa-bisa kalau sampai terjadi. Keduanya tahu, ada afeksi tersembunyi yang tidak mungkin diekspresikan terang-terangan oleh keduanya. Afeksi yang di sembunyikan pada ungkapan-ungkapan mengesalkan. Misalnya, Yangyang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Haechan saat tahu mengenai sejarah keluarga ‘LEE’. Atau, saat Haechan mengkhawatirkan Yangyang yang kalut sekali dengan keadaan Renjun. Keduanya, atau bahkan salah dari keduanya, tidak sadar. Ada yang tumbuh dan berkembang.

Haechan pikir persahabatan antara Yangyang dan Renjun seperti dinamika hubungannya dengan Jeno maupun Felix. Namun, melihat Yangyang yang marah sekali, bahkan, meninju dirinya, Haechan jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Ia menjadi tidak yakin. Tinjunya Yangyang sakit sekali, pasti akan membengkak dan membiru sedikitnya satu minggu. Bahkan, Yangyang menangis saat kembali ke kamar setelahnya.

Haechan melihat Yangyang menangis keras sekali. Berkali-kali, sejak Renjun masuk rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri. Disatu waktu, saat Yangyang sedang menangis, Haechan tidak tau mendapatkan dorongan dari mana, ia bergerak maju untuk memeluk Yangyang. Mungkin, saat itu, suara tangis Yangyang benar-benar terdengar sedih sampai Haechan tidak tega. Yangyang menangis lama sekali, dan anehnya, Yangyang tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Malah, Yangyang menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Haechan.

Iya. Haechan memeluknya sambil berdiri. Sedang, Yangyang duduk dan membasahi kemeja mahalnya.

Yangyang masih menangis, Haechan berdeham, memanggilnya, “Oi, Yang,”

Yangyang tidak menjawab, namun menaikkan kepalanya menatap Haechan, Haechan menatapnya balik, dan bertanya, “Lu suka Renjun, ya?”

Mata Yangyang membola kaget, memukul lengan Haechan yang ada di sekelilingnya, “Lu udah gila, ya?” Yangyang menghapus air mata di pipi dengan lengan bajunya, nafasnya masih tersengal karena tangis, masih sesunggukan, “Renjun tuh sahabat sehidup-semati gue. Coba lo pikir aja, gimana kalo Jeno yang kayak Renjun.”

Haechan mengangkat bahu, tidak mengerti, “Ya gak tau, ngapain juga gue mikir Jeno begitu.”

Yangyang menatapnya dengan sebal, “Lupa gue. Kepala lu kan kecil, mana ada otak lu buat mikir.”

“Setaaaan.”

Yangyang balik me _resume_ tangisannya, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Haechan. Sesekali, ia mengusak-ngusak wajahnya disana. Tangan Haechan masih melingkar padanya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Keduanya hanya diam. Tangisan Yangyang sudah tidak bersuara, hanya tarikan nafas dan suara….

Haechan tersadar, “Yang,”

“Apa lagi? Gua mau nangis dengan khidmat, lu ganggu mulu,”

“ _Ingus_ lo, jangan dipeperin ke baju gue. Mahal baju gue.”

Yangyang memukul perut Haechan kencang, sampai Haechan mundur dan berjongkok memegang perutnya, Yangyang berucap, “ _Anjing.”_

**

Yangyang itu usil dan jahil. Ia cukup senang menjahili orang lain. Mulai dari keluarganya, Om Minhyun dan Om Seongwoo, Renjun, dan tentu saja para pemuda 'LEE'. Baginya, selain karena ia tidak suka dengan _upper clans,_ mengganggu Jeno dan Haechan selalu mendatangkan kesenangan sendiri untuknya. Apalagi Haechan yang bisa ia ganggu kapanpun, dimanapun.

Yangyang senang sekali apabila Haechan sudah menunjukkan raut kesal karena hal-hal yang ia lakukan. Dari semua orang yang pernah Yangyang temui, mengganggu Haechan paling menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Renjun yang pasrah saja, Haechan akan sangat ekspresif menunjukkan kekesalan dengan wajah merah. Yangyang akan tambah senang dan tambah mengganggunya. Walaupun Haechan juga menunjukkan perlawanan yang sangat tidak berarti baginya.

Pada suatu hari, di tengah keusilan lainnya pada Haechan, Renjun berkata padanya, "Yang, biasanya orang tuh kalo usil begitu, biasanya nyari perhatian. Emang iya?"

Yangyang menatap Renjun bingung, "Siapa yang nyari perhatian ke siapa?"

"Lo ke Haechan."

"Ngapain gue nyari perhatian dia?"

Renjun mengangkat bahu, "Mana gue tau? Naksir kali lo?" Renjun mengembalikam tatapnya pada buku. 

Yangyang tidak menanggapi. Wajahnya panas.

Pada suatu waktu, saat Yangyang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai, _games_ sedang membosankan, Yangyang berniat menjahili Haechan lagi, karena ia satu-satunya orang yang ada di _dorm_ mereka. Yangyang melihat Haechan memunggunginya, sepertinya belajar. Karena Yangyang bosan setengah mati, akhirnya ia memiringkan tubuh dan berbaring menghadap punggung Haechan, memperhatikan sesekali pemuda itu menarik napas maupun menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Yangyang itu tidak tuli dan tidak buta. Ia sadar bahwa temannya ini _attractive_ . Ia sering mencuri dengar teman-teman prodigiumnya membicarakan Haechan terang-terangan. Haechan yang pintar, Haechan yang mudah bergaul, Haechan yang baik dan _Haechan yang tampan._ Semua hal tentang Hachan itu benar. Walaupun, Yangyang tidak akan mungkin mengakuinya sampai mati.

Yangyang tidak sadar, ia jadi melamun. Ia tidak sadar jika Haechan sudah menghadapnya. Sampai, "Oi, Yang, Ngapain ngeliatin gue? Gue cakep, ya?"

"Iya." 

_Anjir. Keceplosan._ Pikirnya, wajahnya berubah panik.

Haechan yang hanya bercanda pun kaget akan reaksi Yangyang. Wajahnya merah. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan pada apapun selain Yangyang.

Suasana kamar jadi hening dan _awkward_ sekali. Haechan melirik Yangyang yang sudah berbaring sepenuhnya.

_Now or never._

"Yang,"

Yangyang hanya bergumam, tidak menjawab, tidak pula melihat kearah Haechan. Enggak tau kenapa, tapi, ia _deg-degan._

"Mau nyoba gak?" Ucap Haechan, suaranya terdengar biasa, tapi jantungnya berdegup keras.

Yangyang akhirnya menoleh padanya, wajahnya terlihat panik, "Nyoba apa, _anjir_? Jangan aneh-aneh lu."

"Coba ngerubah status kita. Dari _friend_ ke _boyfriend._ " 

Wajah Haechan panas. Ia mengatakannya dengan menatap Yangyang tepat di mata. Ia bisa melihat Yangyang yang memerah. Ia juga melihat Yangyang bangkit dari kasur dan bergerak mendekat padanya.

  
  


Yang tidak Haechan lihat, Yangyang membawa serta bantalnya, dan memukulinya berkali-kali.

"Heh, setan! Lu udah gila, ya? Gak abis pikir gue sama lu." Ucap Yangyang kesal, masih memukuli Haechan.

Haechan masih memohon ampun berkata, " _Anjir,_ Yang, sumpah, sakit! Berhenti, bentar!" Haechan berhasil menghentikan pukulan Yangyang dengan memegang bantalnya pula.

"Gue gak mau." Ucap Yangyang.

Haechan terdiam. Mukanya datar. _Malu, anjir._

Tapi,

  
  


"Nge _dates_ dulu. Baru nanti lo tanya lagi ke gue." Ucap Yangyang dengan wajah panas sebelum lari keluar kamar meninggalkan Haechan.

Senyum Haechan mengembang lebar. Pipinya sampai sakit. Haechan sampai berteriak keras saking senangnya. Untung saja, _soundproof_. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan dikira gila. Walaupun, hampir.

Padahal, Haechan juga belum diterima.

Enggak papa, Chan, nanti coba lagi, ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment pls☺  
> [ TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/windblowsslowly)  
> and [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


End file.
